Reversial Worlds
by It'sSkittlesBitch
Summary: It was a simple day. Except until the mirror in the meeting hall began to act weird. Besides, England keeps saying something about "female" and "nations". Eh-? Well... It makes sense when two women crash in through the window.
1. Chapter 1: So, It Has Begun

***sighs* I can't concentrate on Cannibal. ;-; This idea won't leave my mind. So... Yeah.**

**Nyo's!:**

**America's = Emily A. Jones || England's = Rosa Kirkland || France's = Marianna Bonnefoy || Russia's = Anya Braginskaya || China's = Wang Chun Yan || Canada's = ****Marguerite Williams || **Germany's = Monika Beilschmidt || Italy's = Alice Vargas ||Japan's = Honda Sakura || Romano's = Chiara Vargas || Spain's = **Carmen Hernandez Carriedo || Prussia's = Julchen Beilschmidt**

**More will be on their way next time! **

**BLANKET CLAIMER (will do this once for the whole story):** **_Hetalia_**** and the character's mention are not created by me. Hidekaz Himaryua is the ultimate creator of this amazing on going series.**

**NOTE: Sadly, the beginning will be slow.**

* * *

**On a very special day, the Axis (plus three) and the Allies were having their monthly meetings. For some reason, though, England had called an unexpected meeting to their house. No one knew why.. Until England began to explain.**

* * *

"So, basically, we have male versions, and they believe us to be their female versions?" Bright, sky blue eyes sparkled at this new information.

"It sounds so strange though. I'm sure you must be joking, Angleterre." Sea blue eyes narrowed slightly.

"Da. You must be joking, Kirkland." Childish, violet eyes closed in annoyance.

"... I'm still pissed for being awaken at such an ungodly time. Damn Westerns." Amber eyes holding dark promises for the others closed.

"She must have a good reason..." Understanding, violet-blue eyes blinked twice.

"I have a male version? Damn, my awesomeness is just multiplying." Bright, crimson eyes brighten even more.

"... It sounds so unrealistic..." Ice blue eyes looked away.

"Ve~! I wonder if mine likes wine, dancing, pasta, and pizza~!" Honey-brown eyes shot open in excitement.

"Interesting... Though it doesn't seem likely..." Warm, dark brown eyes looked at everyone.

"This is so stupid! Eyebrow Bitch! Hurry this meeting up!" Hazel eyes brightened more with anger.

"I hope they have the same interest as us!" Excited, green eyes sprakled.

Rosa sighed, before glaring at the older Italian. "Shut the hell up, Chiara!" Chiara 'eeped', sinking down in her chair as Carmen glared. "Kirkland, don't threatened her." Emily laughed, her chest bouncing ever so slightly. "Come on, dudettes! We have new info!" She turned to her former caretaker, grinning. "Is it possible to contact them?" The Englishwoman nods. "I was, surprisingly, able to get in touch with my male self. His name is Arthur-" "WOAH! WE SHOULD GO THERE!" Everyone sighed. They knew where this was going. "I'm up for it." All eyes landed on Marianne, with her own looking at them. "It wouldn't be that much of a bad idea, oui?" Carmen and Julchen looked at each other, before looking at their best friend. "I'll go as well. It would be great to spread more awesome!" Carmen giggled quietly. "Si~! I want to meet my male self as well!" Monika frowned. "Then I must go. I have to watch after my sister." She mumbled, looking at Alice. The Italian nodded. "I wanna go~!" Chiara glared at Alice, yanking her sister down into her chair. "Great. I have to watch after two idiots!" Marguerite finally spoke up again, holding Kumajira close. "I-I'll go." She gives a small smile when she saw her mama look at her happily, along with Julchen. "Me and Chun Yan will go as well~!" Chun Yan was about to protest, but the look Anya gave her was enough for her to agree. Rosa sighed quietly. She already had to go due to being their gateway.

But it was when the last person didn't speak up, that they all looked over. Sakura had her head tilted slightly to the right, her eyes looking dow wards. Emily smirked, holding her hand in front of Alice. "I got this." She walked over, and pulls Sakura's head into her stomach. "Babe? You gonna come with us?" She asked softly, petting her hair gently. Everyone rolled their eyes at the behavior, before looking at one another as they started a conversation about the next plan.

Then a groan filled the air.

Everyone looked over, snickering at the doubled-over Emily who had Sakura's fist in her stomach, said owner of hand wearing an expression of anger. "What did I say about touching me? And I'm not your 'babe'." She hissed, before looking at them all. "Other than this baka trying to get me to go.. Hai. I'll go still." She grumbled. Everyone cheered, before starting a light-hearted conversation as Mag helped her sister back to her seat.

* * *

**MEANWHILE...**

* * *

Arthur watched as his fellow countries talked about the new discovery, each wearing a smile of their own. He walked to the mirror in the room, fixing his hair and suit. But he paled at the sight that greeted him.

His female self was copying his movement.

With a startled yelp, he fell backwards and crawled away. He paled more as the mirror turned black, a small hole opening as it swirled quickly like a tornado. "Whoa.." He looks back, staring at Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio. HIS MAGIC BOOK! HE tumbled as he got up, trying to get the book as the room fell into silence and darkness. "W-WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Alfred shouted over the noise, everyone covering their ears or eyes as they stared at or listen to the hole in terror.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

As the trouble for the men happened, it was worse for the women. Each was holding onto something, screaming as the hole tried to suck them in. Everyone was either holding onto someone close by, or hanging on for their life. Sakura held onto a table, her eyes tight as she wished and prayed repeatedly for this to end, just like everyone else. She screeched when her gripped slipped and she slid closer to the hole, inch-by-inch. Emily, luckily, heard it. "SAKU!" She slowly let her grip go, sliding down and yanking the Japanese nation into her. Everyone was shouting out to them, only for them to yell out as they got sucked in.

* * *

**MEANWHILE...(again. -3-)**

* * *

Everyone sighed in relief as the room started to light up, the noise going down in level slowly. The Bad Touch Trio sighed happily, before each received a slap across the face from England. "YOU BLOKES! WE ALL COULD'VE FUCKING DIED!" He screeched out, causing a large commotion to start as everyone yelled.

Silence fell upon them when two feminine screams filled the air.

They all looked at the ceiling, to where the screams were coming from, to see a girl with a bob cut fall through, her white skirt and shirt, trimmed in gold and black combat boots falling with her back facing them. Next, came a girl who had blonde hair that had two star clips to hold back her bangs only wore a bomber jacket, a green bikini top (that didn't cover much), a green skirt, and of course combat boots as well. She reached for the other, her blue eyes holding worry and panic. She snatched her into her chest, flipping them so the blonde was the one falling back-first with the other girl on top of her. She hit the carpeted ground hard, grunting before her grip loosened on the brunette. After a couple of minutes, the men were still stunned. What the hell just happen?! They all blinked when the girl onto sat up, groaning. She opened her eyes, the bright chocolate-honey color shocking them more as she looked down and tensed. "E-Emily-chan?" No answer came from the blonde, who they all guessed was Emily. The, still, mysterious girl teared up as she shooked her, yelling her name. "This isn't f-funny anymore, you damn American!" She cried out, hitting her chest. Alfred started to walk over, stopping when Yao held his arm out and shake his head. "F-Fine.. You left me no choice..." She leaned over her, grabbing the cowlick that sat on top of her head, yanking it gently.

Emily shot up, scrambling away as she held her e-zone preciously, staring at her best friend. "SAKU, WHAT THE HELL?!" 'Saku' had a blush of her own, yelling back. "YOU DIDN'T WAKE UP!" "HEROS AND HERIONES WAKE WITH A KISS ON THE LIPS!" Emily cried out, whining.

What happened next surprised the two women.

'Saku' was grabbed, an arm holding her neck tightly as she tried to kick them off, Emily standing and drawing her pistol. Alfred met her head on, each having a pistol to their forehead. "Let Sakura go." The female growled. "Not until you explain what's going on." Alfred growled out just as darkly. Sakura struggled against Ivan's grip, worrying for her friend.

"Arthur!"

The growling stopped, the two girls looking hopefully at the mirror. "Rosa!" Arthur blinked, before his eye widening. "Alfred Franklin Jones, get that pistol away from your female's head!" He scolded. "Emily Ashley Jones! You do the same!" The others let Sakura go, who was panting quietly before she screeched at the added wait of the female American nation. "Touch her again, and I'll- FUCK!" Emily rolled off her, holding one of her breast and her stomach, Sakura growling. "That's what you get!" She huffed, storming to the other side of the room, her face red. All the females on the other side of the mirror sighed.

This would be a _long_ day.

* * *

**So... Yeah.**

**Sorry if it sucked.**

**I couldn't think of how I dreamt/thought of it correctly.**

**Also! Please, if you can find a better title for this, PLEASE. Let me know in a review, or in a PM.**

**No flames please? ;3;**

**Alright.**

**PEACE BITCHES AND SIRS~!**

**~*~Skittles~*~**


	2. Chapter 2: A Little Tension?

***Wavewave* Yo. Sorry for not updating in so long... I actually had this chapter typed up, but when I hit saved, my browser decided to be a jackass... So, I rage quit. **

**Thanks to the four who have reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I already did it for the whole story. Not sure? Go back to the first chapter and read the author's notes at the beginning. **

* * *

Silence was the only thing that filled the room as the two new comers sat the large table with everyone else, while behind a larger mirror than before sat the other girls.

"Sakura, you're really quiet..." Everyone finally looked up at the sound-breaker, being Yao's female self, Chun-Yan. The girl mention, was looking out a window, her eyes shadowed over by her bangs. "Usually you would try and help fix whatever happened..." Sakura still didn't look over. Kiku rose a brow. Interesting. He walked over, only to be stopped by Alfred. "Hang on.. Do you noticed some tension?" The American whispered to the Japanese male, who raised his other eyebrow. "Between female me and female you." Japan blinked, looking at the two girls.

Indeed, there seemed to be some form of tension. Emily was looking from everywhere to Sakura a few times, while Sakura kept staring out a window. It was rather... Strange. It was, until a feminine cough came from the mirror. "Japan!" Sakura didn't move at the call, before two girls showed up in front of the mirror instead of the other three. One had a small hat on top of her short, and short, golden hair that fell around her face with a gentle touch to it. She had piercing ice-blue eyes, and also headphones that hung from her neck, and along with it, dangled a iron cross necklace. Beside her, stood a girl who had messy, brownish-red hair that was in a ponytail. She had her bright, honey-hazel eyes open, and they gazed worryingly at Sakura. "Saku-chan! Can you hear us?" The brunette called out, knocking on the mirror. She turns to the taller woman, frowning. "Maybe they can't hear us?" The blonde sighed. "They can hear us, Alice. It's not that hard not to." She grumbled, before turning back to the mirror. "Sakura Honda! Answer us, dammit!" She shouted, banging on the glass before getting shoved back. Silver hair filled the place, and soon cherry-red eyes peered into the room. "Oi! Honda! What's up- HOLY SHIT ON A STUPID, UNAMEWSOME PERSON!"

Gilbert walked over quickly, and stared at his female self. ".. Damn. I'm sexy as a female." He commented, not minding the small flirt that may have been used if anyone thought that. "My male self is handsome. Must get laid a lot." They both grin, and fist-bump through the glass.

Soon enough, there was a happy chatter going around the room, just enough for nobody to realize the two trapped girls had left.

* * *

Sakura stared at Emily, who sent the same gaze back. "Why are you being so distant?" The American started out, staring down at her little girlfriend. "You can't just tell everyone we're dating all of a sudden! You already know we all are still tense around one another, dammit!" Sakura growled out, crossing her arms. "Do you know how hard it is already to not get caught for me to visit you?! Alice and Monika are always visiting, and we all have a schedule for who goes where at this and that time!" Emily blinked. That's why she hadn't been talking to her? That's where all the abuse came from?!- Well, Sakura could be abuse already, but still... "That's why we've been having arguments?! What the hell!-" "I don't want any disputes happening between our allies-" "FUCK THEM!" Emily shouted, before covering her mouth when she heard the noise in the room quiet down. She grabbed the Japanese girl's hand, running to the bathroom. She shoves the door open, before looking the door and setting her up on the counter. "Saku..." She murmured, looking up at her lover. "Em-chan, please. Just... Keep this on the down low for a while, okay?" She cups her face in her soft hands, stroking the blonde's cheeks with her thumb. ".. Fine. But, I swear, if you hook up with my male-self, there will be hell to pa-" Emily was soon cut off by lips on hers, and soon melted into the small kiss they were sharing.

* * *

Everyone blinked, having heard the loud shout of _'FUCK THEM!' _that echoed, before Rosa looked around. "What- WHERE THE FUCK ARE EMILY AND SAKURA?!" She shouted, before all the girls started panicking. If Emily was taking Sakura out to explore, then who knew what would happen?! Even the guys began to freak out. As they all tried to calm down...

The unexpected happened.

Julchen, as the guys had learned her name a little bit after her and Gilbert teamed up and started cracking on the others, fell through the mirror. Left behind, was a hole large enough. The girls gasped, each taking their time to get out. Everyone lined up, standing in front of their female self or male self, and nodded.

"Arthur Kirkland." "Rosa Kirkland."

"Francis Bonnefoy." "Marianne Bonnefoy."

"Wang Yao." "Wang Chun-Yan."

"Ivan Braginski." "Anya Braginskaya."

"Matthew Williams." "Marguerite Williams**."**

"Ludwig Beilschmidt." "Monika Beilschmidt."

"Feliciano Vargas." "Alice Vargas."

"Gilbert Beilschmidt." "Julchen Beilschmidt."

"Lovino Vargas." "Chiara Vargas."

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo." "Carmen Hernandez Carriedo."

"Together, we form a world in which we keep in peace." They said in unison. "As one, we protect those who are here in our lands. We have faith and hope on our sides."

They all smile, before grinning at one another. "Shouldn't we go find those two? Don't need Sakura screaming about her face being buried in Emily's brea-" Marguerite smacks her mother, blushing darkly as the French woman started laughing.

"M-MAMA! DON'T SAY THAT HERE!"

* * *

**So there.**

**The small Yuri!AmeriPan was probably the best thing ever for me 3 Though I couldn't think.**

**I'll try to upload again on my birthday.. Which is in 5 days. ouo**

**PEACE OUT BITCHES AND SHITS- I MEAN SIRS!**

**~It'sSkittlesBitch**


End file.
